Too Good to be True
by purpletwilightgoddess
Summary: Human maids of the Crystal Castle are not allowed to get close to the Vampire Nobles. New maid Bella meets the gorgeous Vampire Prince Edward and falls in love with him but he is engaged-to-be-married to Vampire Princess Tanya. What will happen? ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Good to be True  
by: purpletwilightgoddess  
characters: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen  
rating: K+**

************

Summary: Human maids of the Crystal Castle are not allowed to get close to the Vampire Nobles. New maid Bella meets the gorgeous Vampire Prince Edward and falls in love with him but he is engaged-to-be-married to Vampire Princess Tanya. What will Bella give up in order to win Edward's heart?

************

(Bella's POV)

Since my mother died, I had to do all the responsibilities she left me. She was a maid at the Crystal Palace, where the Vampire Nobles live. I've been to the castle once, when I had to tell my mother that Father met an accident, but that was a long time ago. Now, I will be back to the castle to do all the things she used to do.

The castle's name identifies itself. Crystal Castle. The walls of the castle are made of pure Crystal. I heard my mother say that even the dungeons sparkle when the sun hits the windows and it is like you're never in the dungeon at all.

I left early and headed to the castle so that I could be briefed. As I approach the castle, I couldn't help but wonder what it is like inside. I'm not worried about the Vampire Nobles. My mother tells me that King Carlisle and Queen Esme are the nicest people she'd ever met. They never have people thrown in the dungeons. They want to live a peaceful life with us humans.

The king and queen has three children, the Vampire Prince Emmett is the eldest and the twins Alice and Edward. I have not seen any of them but I'm sure that they are nice people… er, vampires.

I knocked on the castle doors and a young man with long hair and a nice smile greeted me.

"Hi! You must be Bella?" he asked. I nodded, smiling at him. "I'm Jacob by the way." He held his hand out and I shook it. Whoa, he sure has big hands!

"Nice meeting you Jacob, could you show me the way to the maids' chamber?" I asked, hopefully.

"Sure! Come, follow me." We walked and made left turns and right turns, this castle sure is big.

"And, here we are!" he announced as we stopped in front of a door with intricate designs.

"Thanks, Jake!" he smiled at the nickname. I knocked cautiously on the door. It opened a bit and a girl with black-brown hair and charming dark eyes greeted me.

"What is it?" she asked, a smile played on her lips.

"Hi! I'm Bella Swan. I'm a daughter of Renee."

"Hi! I'm Angela. Come in, I'll show your bed." She took my hands and led me to the corner, a small bed was there. I placed my bag on my bed and sat there.

"This bed is nice." I looked up to her, smiling.

"Thanks! I fixed that one. Lauren was supposed to do it but she went off with Tyler." She crossed her arms.

"Uh, who's Lauren? And that Tyler?" I queried.

"Lauren is the Chief Maid. It means she can have us do the chores assigned to her. And Tyler is a guard."

"Oh." My mouth formed into a small 'O'.

"We should also be careful not to mess around with Jessica. She's got it with the guards, too."

"Is Jacob a guard too?"

"Yes, but he's the nicest, and also Ben." As she said Ben's name, she blushed. Looks like somebody's in love. I smirked inwardly.

The door suddenly burst open. Angela jumped and went by my side as I stood up. A girl who I can't describe but evil suddenly started shouting at us, screaming commands.

"Uh-oh," Angela muttered.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Lauren, that's Lauren." I could only nod.

"And who do you think you are?" her voice seems superior.

"Bella Swan." I said, bowing low. A sign of curtsy I learned from my mother.

"So, you are the Bella Swan? Here are you maid clothes." She said as she dumped my uniform into my hands. My knees bent from the weight.

"And here is the list of your duties." And boy, what a loooong list that is.

_Clean the maids' chamber._

_Clean Prince Emmett's room._

_Clean Prince Edward's room._

_Clean Princess Alice's room._

_Scrub every statue in the castle._

_Mop the floors of the whole castle._

_Clean the throne room._

_Clean the stables._

_Feed the animals._

_Clean the bathrooms._

I stared the list. The note made me think. I re-read the list as I walked to Prince Emmett's room, wearing my uniform and my brown hair pulled back in an unruly ponytail. I knocked on the room to check if anyone is in there. When there came no response, I entered the room cautiously. No one is here. I swept the floor, dusted every furniture and arranged everything. The bed is in total chaos, the pillows where all around the bed and the blankets were messy. I got the spoiled sheets and put new ones on. After finishing this room, I went to Princess Alice's room and, whoa! This room sure is girly! There were designer clothes which says on the labels came from Paris. I cleaned the room and as I was to go out, the door opened and a lady with short pixie-like hair and the cutest blue eyes came into view and went inside the room. I was surprised. She was wearing a pink dress that goes above the knee, simple yet elegant.

"Hi!" her voice was melodious. "I'm Alice." She smiled.

I was mesmerized by her beauty. It almost took me a minute to recover to my senses.

"Oh, Princess Alice." I bowed low. She touched my shoulders with her small, delicate hands. They were cold, like ice. As she had hold of my shoulders, she straightened me up.

"I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" she asked me as she walked over to her bed.

"Yes," I said, my head bowed.

"What's your name?"

"Bella Swan, your highness."

"Please don't call me princess or your highness. Just plain ol' Alice will do."

"Yes, your high… er Alice."

"Great! I know we'll be great friends!"

"Umm, excuse me, your… er, Alice. I still have some chores to do."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." I left the room, letting out a loud sigh.

Ok, one more room to go and I still have lots of cleaning to do. I knocked on Prince Edward's room. No sound. I entered the room and I was amazed. The windows that are made of crystal aren't blocked by curtains. I could certainly see the sun shining from the outside. I saw a fine piece of artwork by the window. It was beautiful. A painting of the sunset, as if it was seen from the forest. The perfect picture of twilight.

I saw from the glass cabinet a bunch of CD's. It must be the Prince's collection. Not far from the CD's is a black grand piano. I approached it to touch it and it felt smooth against my hands. I was busy examining the piano when he came.

(Edward's POV)

I got home from hunting animals. My thirst quenched at last. There has been peace in the kingdom since my father, King Carlisle, took over. A treaty has been made between the humans and us vampires that we shall never again hunt humans. Animals are our substitute.

I brought my horse to its stable. I really could use my horse one day, when I have no more animals to hunt, but I never wanted that day to come. Though, if my horse is gone, I still have my silver Volvo, a car from my father. I entered the castle doors and a new scent registered. It was unlike the other maids' smell. It was unlike that maid Lauren's mop-like smell and that other maid Jessica's feet smell. This one smells like freesia with hints of strawberry. I followed the scent. It was the strongest in my room. Had this been to my room? I opened the door. A girl with brown hair was standing by my piano. Every time the sunray would hit her hair, tinges of red are distinguished. Then, the most beautiful pair of brown eyes met mine.

A smile tugged at the side of my lips as her eyes widened. I tried reading her mind. I…couldn't? Does she have the power to block her mind? I tried meeting my eyes with hers but she was looking down. I approached her, my hand extending to her face. I touched her cheek and the moment our skins met, a spark shot through my body.

I quickly took my hand away. I was surprised when she suddenly bowed before me.

"I'm sorry Your Highness. I was just cleaning. I'll be going now." And she immediately left my room.

"Wait!" I called but she was gone. Even so, her scent lingered in my room. I laid down on my bed and felt her scent consume me. I have never felt so peaceful… so relaxed…

But, why is it that when our skins made contact, a spark shot through my body? I am not certain if she felt the same, but I can't help but think of her. Her eyes, her liquid brown eyes, boring against mine. Oh, those soft lips I've wanted to touch. Her pale skin, almost translucent, felt warm. Her cheeks that blushed every time I touch her, I've wanted to kiss.

For a moment I wondered why she ran away. And then it hit me. She is scared of me.

But then, why do I have to be this way? A vampire?

I closed my eyes, dreaming of her.

(Bella's POV)

He was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my whole life. Oh, his eyes, I cannot describe its exact color but one thing is for sure. It is the best shade of green. More beautiful that the greenest pines. More alluring than a forest's green. His hands, they were cold, yet, gentle against my skin when he touched my cheek. His smile, oh, they made my legs weak. His hair, those bronze locks, tousled in every direction, I felt compelled to wrap my fingers around them. But I had to snap out of my reverie. I ran outside after apologizing to him.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized, I have fallen in love with Edward, the Vampire Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Edward's POV)

I snapped out of my daydreams when my brother Emmett banged on the door. I got up lazily, disheveling my disheveled hair even more.

"What?" I questioned as I opened the door.

"Mother is calling you." He looks like a complete idiot while batting his eyelashes. Disgusting. Sometimes I wonder how come I have a brother like him.

"For what? It isn't dinner time yet." We have dinner. Raw animal meat, served like steak. And we drink animal's blood. Hunting is just a pastime.

"II don't know but she told me to put on your best suit." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah, go out. I'm changing." I closed the door and proceeded to my closet. I opened it and looked at all my clothes. Some are my choices but mostly, my clothes are chosen by Alice. Even vampires have to look good. Modernization is now getting to us. I even have my own laptop.

I chose different clothes but I found the perfect attire, a white polo, brown vest, and brown pants. And a pair of brown shoes. I tousled my hair with my hands and got out of the room and went down to where my mother is.

Mother was sitting on the sofa and in front of her was a girl who I never saw. She had strawberry blond curls and golden eyes. She looked pretty but her beauty is no match for the girl I just met moments ago.

I approached my mother and kissed her cheek. I sat down beside her.

"Edward, this is Tanya. She is the Vampire Princess from the Kingdom of Denali."

"Hi, Edward. I'm Tanya." She stood up and extended her hand.

"Hi Tanya." I stood up and shook her hand.

"Oh, you'll make a lovely couple!" my mother exclaimed. I let go of her hand and sat down beside my mother. I looked at her quizzically.

"Tanya is here because our family and hers made an agreement that when you both reach the right ages, you will be married to each other." She continued as a girl placed some food in front of us.

"What?" I exclaimed then I realized who the girl was. It was HER! She ran back to the kitchens with her hand clasped to her mouth. Could she be…?

"Mother, excuse me for a moment." I stood up gracefully and followed her.

"Edward, I know this is a surprise for you but you have to do it for the unity of our kingdoms…" Mother kept on talking as I furthered away from them.

Then, there she was. I could see tears falling from her eyes. I paced behind her and grabbed her arm. She looked at me, tears pooling from her eyes. As a tear dropped, I wiped it away with my finger.

"Your Highness, please." She whimpered.

"Why do you cry?" I asked softly.

"It's just… It's none of your business." Her voice was weak and frail. I let go of her and stared at her eyes. I couldn't bear marrying that Tanya instead of this beautiful work of art in front of me.

"Bella!" a girl's voice called from the other side.

Bella, so that is her name. It suits her well. Bella, her name etched in my unbeating heart. She ran away, to the direction of the girl's voice. I looked at her go away. My heart was broken at the sight of her leaving me.

I went back to my mother. I whispered to her that I had to talk to her privately.

"Mother," I started as soon as we are out of Tanya's hearing reach. "I can't marry her."

"But why? She's beautiful and kind. What's not to love about her?"

"Well, everything is to love about her but…"

"Do you love someone else?"

I was taken aback but I firmly answered. "Yes."

"I understand your situation son."

"You do?" I was surprised.

"Yes. I destined to marry someone other than your father, but of course, I fought for my love." she was smiling, as if urging me to do the same.

"Mother, are you urging me to do the same?" I asked her, my hands resting on my hips, my eyebrows raised.

"Do what you think is right. Fight for what is right. Your decisions are all up to you. Once a decision has been made, be ready for the consequences." I can't believe my mother giving me advices.

"Thanks mother." I kissed her cheek and went to Tanya.

She was smiling a sad smile as I approached. My face was serious.

"Tanya, I…" I started but she cut me off.

"I understand Edward. I do, completely. I know you don't want to marry me. That girl who came, she is the one, isn't she?"

"How did you…?" my voiced trailed.

"By the way you looked at her. You must love her much."

"I-I think so."

"It's alright Edward. I understand." She hugged me like she was my sister. I hugged her back as a brother.

"Thank you Tanya. I do hope you'll find the one for you." I said but as I was hugging Tanya, Bella came with another tray of food. When she saw us, she dropped the tray. My reflexes acted quickly and I rushed to help her.

"I-I'm sorry Your Highness. I'll be going now." Her voice was merely a squeak. She picked up the tray and headed off. I tried to follow her but my Mother called me.

"Edward, Tanya will be leaving."

"Please, Queen Esme. I think Edward has some problems to arrange for now." Tanya answered for me.

I looked back at Tanya and made a grateful face and mouthed thank you to her. I ran to where Bella was headed but she was out of sight now.

(Bella's POV)

They were hugging, Prince Edward and his bride-to-be, Princess Tanya. I overheard the queen telling him that they have to be married in order for their kingdoms to be united. I can't bear losing him, though we just met, I feel attached to him already.

At the sight of them hugging, I accidentally dropped the food tray and it came crashing down the floor. I knelt down the floor and a pair of hands helped me, but as I have all what I dropped, I ran away from him. Seeing him hurts me more.

"Bella!" he called from behind. "Bella, wait! We need to talk."

I stopped at my tracks and turned to him. "We don't have anything to talk about, Your Highness. Lowly maids aren't allowed to talk to Vampire Nobles like you." I turned away from him and started walking back, tears streaming down my face. He grabbed my arm in a gentle way. I stopped once again and tender hands embraced my fragile body. I could only sob in his arms.

"Ssh…" he soothed while wiping my tears off, "Don't cry, Bella."

"I-I can't…" I tried to free off of his embrace though I feel much comfortable snuggled in his arms.

"I love you, that's all that matters now."

"B-but…" He let go of me and I turned to face him.

"I am not marrying Tanya anymore."

"B-but, what about the kingdoms, Your Highness?"

"Our kingdoms remain friends. And don't call me Your Highness anymore. Plain Edward will do." He said, chuckling. I smiled, embarrassed.

"You sound a lot like your twin, Alice." I said.

"You've met her."

"Yes." I looked down at my shoes. "She's nice, though your eyes are different from hers."

He smiled at my observation and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest, oh, the smell.

Then, someone coughed just behind us.

"Care to explain, brother?" Alice's voice said, with a hint of stifled giggles.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from Edward. I looked at Alice then at my shoes, blood rushing up to my cheeks.

"Alice…" he whimpered.

"What? Bella and I are friends. It's okay. You look good together. And I don't lie."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Oh, could I borrow her for a while? I'll be doing some magic for her."

"Magic?" I looked up at Edward, confused. He just shrugged and then Alice took my hand and led me to her room.

"What magic are you talking about, Alice?"

"You'll see!" and she pushed me to her room.


End file.
